leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
Earbuds
The bone-conduction earbud is a device developed by Alec Hardison, which the Leverage team usually wear while on jobs. This enables them to communicate to one another. Known Properties *Captures the speech and sound of the surroundings of the wearer *Transmits and receives signals to/from other wearers *Base can control which of the team's earbuds transmit and receive *Signals can be listened to simultaneously or individually *Wearer can turn the earbud transmitter on and off. *Earbud can work outside the wearer's earcanal, but must be in close proximity to the ear. *Has an unknown but very large range, on longer range missions, Hardison has used wi-fi networks to piggy back signals. Hardison suggests that the earbuds work off of existing telecommunications hardware. *Can work in conjunction with wiretaps and planted bugs *Contains built-in GPS so that comm base can track the location of wearers. Known Weaknesses *Works on the same frequency as most law enforcement listening technology *Has often required the wearer to talk to themselves during a job which can get them unwanted attention. *According to Hardison, the technology is completely safe; but there is a small chance a wearer may experience nausea, weakness in your right side, stroke, strokeyness. *Surges in sound, or electricity causes an annoyingly noticeable feedback in the user's ear. * Possibly vulnerable to Hardison's E.M.P. Gun. * Does not work underwater or when immersed in liquids. Featured Episodes Season 1 *"The Nigerian Job" (Introduced) *"The Mile High Job" (Hardison is able to get the earbuds to work on an airplane while he is still in Leverage HQ) *"The Snow Job" (the earbuds bump into existing law enforcement surveillance equipment) *"The Bank Shot Job" (shown to work outside the human ear) *"The First David Job" (Hardison separates out individual channels and demonstrates how to listen to two conversations simultaneously) *"The Second David Job" (Hardison threatens to block Nate out of the conversation) Season 2 * "The Beantown Bailout Job" (Hardison upgrades the earbuds to have better comfort and longer range) * "The Two Live Crew Job" (The Leverage Consulting & Associates earbuds bump against the Marcus Starke's Crew earbuds) * "The Zanzibar Marketplace Job" - Hardison sends feedback into Jim Sterling's ear when he brags to Parker. Season 3 * "The Gone Fishin' Job" (Hardison and Eliot move out of range of the Earbuds.) * "The Underground Job" (Hardison patches the earbuds into the mine's closed circuit intercom system.) * "The Ho Ho Ho Job" (Colin "Chaos" Mason hacks into the earbuds through Lucille 2.0 and the Cell Phones.) * "The Boost Job" (Elliot Falls into a canal with his earbud and Nate tried to reach him but it didn't work since it was in water) Notes Trivia According to an interview with John Rogers the earbuds are based on current technology.http://www.craveonline.com/entertainment/tv/article/john-rogers-has-leverage-73175 The earbuds, shown often in the show, are shown as having two separate color tones. Sometimes, they are shown as clear with the viewer being able to see the electronics, other times, they are shown as being flesh-colored.Category:Equipment